National Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mias * Yiffendi Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Toni Blum | Inker2_1 = Witmer Williams | Colourist2_1 = Witmer Williams | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = War of the Airlines | Synopsis2 = Prop is caught in a war between rival air transport companies. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Prop Powers Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler3_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker3_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Gem of Mrs. Bigstone | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Sally O'Neil Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = George Tuska] | Inker4_1 = George Tuska] | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = New York Championship Bout | Synopsis4 = Dixon goes to New York, and through a series of unlikely events becomes the heavyweight boxing champion. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Kid Dixon Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Inker5_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Dredge's Orphanage | Synopsis5 = One night on a dark street, orphanage runaway Mickey, pursued by cruel authorities, crashes into Merlin the greatest Magician on Earth and Merlin conceals him within his cloak and becomes invisible; the uniformed orphanage guards run right past them. Mickey tells of the abusive conditions at his orphanage, run by Mr. Dredge, and orphanage worker Miss Lovewell (whom Mickey likes) arrives to corroborate his account; Merlin accompanies them back to the place. Merlin confirms for himself that Mickey's story is on the level, and causes Dredge some well-deserved discomfort in the process. --- That night as the hungry boys are tossing in their drab quarters, Merlin and Miss Lovewell are in Dredge's office, working the standard Quality Comics investigative technique of breaking into the badguy's safe and helping themselves to all the incriminating paperwork inside it (and there always is some). Dredge interrupts them, but from Merlin's magic fingertips a host of tittering demons spring, sweep dredge upstairs to his own quarters, and generally terrorize him. Merlin comes upstairs to give Dredge a good scolding, but screams from the dormitory draw him there, in time to interrupt whipping, with a real whip, being administered on Mickey by one orphanage attendant. That guy gets magically strangled unconscious with his own cat-o-nine-tails and dragged out of the room by Merlin. The next morning there is an assembly, for Mickey's public punishment, but Merlin is still there; he gestures and Dredge's torso inflates like a helium balloon, and he floats haplessly in place while Mickey punches him a few times, before Merlin deflates him. He drops onto the floor, hard, then some cops come into the room and take him away, under arrest for misappropriating orphanage funds. When Merlin leaves, Miss Lovewell is in charge of the orphanage, and a week later he gets a letter from Mickey about how much better things are now. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Miss Lovewell * Mickey Adversaries: * Dredge Other Characters: * | Editor6_1 = | Writer6_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = The Human Guinea Pig | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Yankee Doodle Boy Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor7_1 = | Writer7_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler7_1 = John Celardo | Inker7_1 = John Celardo | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Rescuing the South American Expedition | Synopsis7 = Wonder Boy encounters a weeping newsboy whose father has gone missing on a South American expedition, and promises to go there and help him out. The next day at the docks, Wonder Boy gets some static from the passenger ship captain, and has to toss him about a bit to get him to take him aboard. One day into the trip the engines crap out and a violent storm comes up. Wonder Boy persuades the crew to hand him one end of an anchor chain, which he ties around himself, and dives off the bow, and swims, to South America, towing the ship behind him. One day later they have arrived at some tropical part of South America, and they go ashore. That night their camp is attacked by spear-wielding native warriors. Wonder Boy quickly and easily defeats them. As they flee, he follows them, to a cave in the base of a mountain. In the cave he finds a human sacrifice ritual going on, and recognizes the missing expedition members. He attacks the gathering with a really large boulder then with a big cement pole, and lays waste to the hostiles in short order, and locates the chief, and runs him through with his own spear. The expedition men are all freed, and a short time later they are back in the city in America where the story started, and the newsboy is reunited with his family. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters * | Editor8_1 = | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker8_1 = Henry Kiefer | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | StoryTitle8 = The Return of Amnozo | Synopsis8 = Cyclone explores Planet X, and awakens an ancient pharaoh bent on destroying his people. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Cyclone Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor9_1 = | Writer9_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler9_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker9_1 = Klaus Nordling | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | StoryTitle9 = Fifth Racket Witness Murdered | Synopsis9 = Pen stops a murder syndicate that has been hired to wipe out the witnesses against a racketeer. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Pen Miller Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor10_1 = | Writer10_1 = Herman Bolstein | Penciler10_1 = John Celardo | Inker10_1 = John Celardo | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | StoryTitle10 = Olesen's Revenge | Synopsis10 = Paul deals with an evil lumberjack who is trying to steal an old man's gold mine. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Paul Bunyan Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor11_1 = | Writer11_1 = Bill Newcombe | Penciler11_1 = Bill Newcombe | Inker11_1 = Bill Newcombe | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | StoryTitle11 = This's yer first bear hunt in Alaska, McDuff. | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Windy Breeze Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor12_1 = | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker12_1 = Charles Nicholas | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | StoryTitle12 = The Prince and the Pauper | Synopsis12 = The Kid Patrol deals with some kidnappers who are after their rich friend Percy. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Kid Patrol Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * National Comics #3 entire issue * National Comics #3 index entry * National Comics #3 spoilers }}